


Failed Quarantine ~SBGC AU

by Tower of Scrobbles (ashangel94)



Series: SBGC AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shiphaus - Freeform, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Scrobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Peake was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Quarantine ~SBGC AU

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back? And with another full fic, about Matt. I think I have a problem.
> 
> So I was encouraged to actually write this, so I hope they enjoy it, they know who they are.
> 
> AU by @hausofgreene on Tumblr
> 
> PS: I don’t think there are any triggers, but as always if needed, let me know and I will add them.

Matt Peake was sick. 

And not just a silly cold, or even just a bad migraine. Matt had the flu and it was not pretty. He knew he should have found a different wall to tag after those other boys started coughing.   
He had just dazedly made it back to basecamp after school got out when he all but collapsed onto the couch.

Adam stared at him, “Peake, babe, you alright? You’re looking pale buddy.” He got a groan in response.   
Adam shuffled over to Matt and put his hand on the boy’s forehead, “Jesus Christ Matt, you are burning up!” 

Matt couldn’t really concentrate on Adam anymore, let alone respond to him, all he could think about was his whole body aching and the fact that he felt like he was freezing cold.

“That’s it, you’re quarantined. I am not having 6 sick boyfriends inhabiting my house,” Adam declared, while scooping up Matt to bring him into the bedroom. “This is your new home until this thing is out of you, I will call your dad and let him know. Come on under the cover.”  
Even with the thick comforter now on top of him, Matt was still shivering, “It’s cold Adam.” 

“I know babe, give me a second I’ll grab another blanket. Try to get some sleep, in the meantime,” Adam vanished out the door to find where Spoole had left the rest of the blankets. Matt’s fast asleep by the time Adam gets back. He places a kiss on his boiling forehead, and makes plans for how he is gonna break it to the rest of the boys that they need to stay the hell out of the bedroom.

* * *

Bruce is the first one back to basecamp after his shift at work. He slams the door shut before Adam can get to him, “Shhhh, try to keep it as quiet as possible, Matt is sick and asleep right now,” Adam says rushing into the entrance hall to greet Bruce.

“What? How the fuck did he get sick? Which room is he in?” Bruce makes a move to go and find Matt, but Adam stepped in front of him.

“Do not take another step. He is under quarantine, and I will be taking care of him while all of you guys keep your distance. The least amount of sick people the better.” 

If looks could kill, “Yeah, sure Kovic, you have fun telling that to the others.”

“Believe me I know, now if you could be amazing, I know you just got home, but could you please go to the store and get some cough syrup, and chicken soup. He sounds pitiful when he’s awake and I doubt he will eat anything solid.” Adam gave Bruce a kiss and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

It’s been 3 days of sick Matt, and poor Adam was nearing his last straw. He can’t be constantly watching over Matt, and really Matt doesn’t need 24 hour care, but those other damn boyfriends of his do not know the meaning of the word quarantined. 

The number of times he has had to kick some of them out of the room has been ridiculous. He gave up on trying to keep Bruce out, because he just laid down and cuddled with Matt saying, “Fuck it, I’m not leaving him alone, fight me,” and Adam didn’t have the heart to pull Matt away from Bruce after he was latched on. 

Matt was awake for most of the secret meetings the boys attempted, but his memories of them are a little fuzzy. The most vivid though were two occasions. The first starts with Adam saying he was going to go warm up some soup for him since he needed something in his stomach. 

Not long after he disappears, Matt starts hearing soft giggles and a butchered attempt at the mission impossible theme song. Matt looks up to see the door creak open, but no one enter, until the giggles and humming get louder, coming from the floor. Joel and Spoole are army crawling into the room and pop up next to the bed at the climax of the song with the widest grins.

They aren’t able to stay long, (believe it or not, they were not as stealthy as they believed), but they brought a smile to Matt’s face and a wheezy laugh so they counted it as a mission success. 

The second encounter was when it was really dark out. Adam had finally taken some time to fall asleep himself, believing that since it was late enough, that Matt would remain undisturbed. He was wrong. 

Matt hears the window being messed with and turns over to see James, on the ledge struggling to get the window open. Matt is so confused until Lawrence just casually walks in through the door and goes to help James in.

“Adam is asleep you doofus, you literally could have walked in with me,” Lawrence shakes his head while pulling James inside.

“Larr, where is your sense of romanticism? We are sneaking in to see our boy, it doesn’t count as sneaking, if you just walk in!” Of course, James was a little too loud in his declaration, and there was a noise of someone walking towards the room. “Shit, hide!” James dashes into the closet while Larr scrambles to under the bed of all places. Matt just snorts and ends up going into a coughing fit. 

Adam swings the door open and scans the room quickly before rushing to Matt’s side, “What was that noise? I thought I heard James, are you okay? Come on, you can have more cough syrup, it’s been long enough since your last dose.” The two are discovered shortly after because Lawrence sneezed from the dust that was under the bed, and if he had to leave he was dragging James out of the closet with him. 

* * *

It’s not until the end of the week that Matt is finally able to function semi-normally. Somehow the rest of the boys managed to not get sick despite their close contact with him. Now that Matt is able to think, he immediately starts thinking of how to pay Adam back for taking care of him and putting up with their impatient boyfriends. He’s thinking some new flowers for the garden and a whole wall dedicated to him, (but definitely not until he is fully recovered and far away from any coughing people).      

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> I have realized I can’t write endings. Thank you for reading my longest piece of work ever, and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to the ones that encouraged me to write this out <3
> 
> ~Shrimp
> 
> *First-posted on my tumblr sideblog, so if you have seen this before that is why.


End file.
